


safe

by gly13



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Creepy, Horror, M/M, Meet-Cute, if you consider meeting in a dirty alley cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gly13/pseuds/gly13
Summary: “It’s okay.” Johnny held out his hand. “You’re safe now.”But Johnny wasn’t.





	safe

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is the result of spooky season, terrible impulse control, and procrastination
> 
> enjoy <3

Rain beat at Johnny’s umbrella.

Harsh drops of water threw themselves at the backs of his legs and wet the trousers of his suit. He cursed, the sound barely audible over the thundering of the weather as he stepped into a puddle, the thing almost invisible in the dark light of the night and the water soaked his sock through.

His bare hand shook where it was clasped tightly around the handle of his umbrella, fingers frozen in that position.

_ Ten minutes _ , he told himself. Ten minutes until he was home.

Thunder crackled above him, and he quickened his steps. With each new step, water splashed up from the concrete of the pavement and doused his trouser leg further but he chose haste in favour of careful steps, and continued to hurry down the pavement.

Besides the rain, the night was quiet, the street deserted and the shiver that ran through Johnny’s blood was a product of both the weather and the eerieness of the empty road.

_ Only a bit further. _

The thought of home was all that kept him moving through the storm, through the brutal winds ripping at his clothes and face. The thought of warmth and a shower, and his bed taunted his every movement, an oasis dangling at the end of a stick he desperately chased after.

_ Five more minutes. Five more- _

A cough.

A harrowing thing, as though it had been ripped straight from a person’s throat. Loud enough to cut through the noise of the storm and painful enough that Johnny stopped in his tracks and let the rain pound against him as he looked around.

He looked to his right, down the side alley that was there. It devolved into shadows so that he could see only the very forefront of it, and the sides were decorated by bin bags and litter.

It looked empty.

And Johnny was about to turn around and continue on his way back home when he heard it again. Another cough. But worse somehow. A short series of spluttered coughing that made Johnny’s own throat hurt as he listened.

He strained his eyes, but the shadows were thick and masked the body of the alleyway. He craned his neck and made to step further into it, but there was something that stopped him, warned him against it. Something like gut instinct or base fear that pulled him back as he made to enter the darkness.

A whip of lightning split through the sky and illuminated the alley in a ghostly white light. And, for a fragment of a moment, the world stood still, dyed in this blinding light. In the flash, Johnny could see until the very end of the alley and he saw, pushed against one of the dirty walls, a figure. A person, curled into a ball and pressing themselves close to the wall, arms pulled tight around themselves as they shivered violently.

Johnny’s heart lurched in his chest.

He took a step forward into the alley as darkness cloaked the night once again.

“Hello?” He tried, his voice coming out scratchier than he would have wanted.

His eyes began to adjust and he could just about make out the figure withdrawing into themselves further, and the sound of a whimper coming from them.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Johnny made his voice as soft as he could without letting it be drowned out by the storm. He made it as gentle as he could, something in him desperate for this person to believe him. “I promise.”

He walked until he was stood about a metre away from the person, and he could see how bony they were despite the darkness and his heart filled with the need to help.

He leant down slightly, but still kept his distance so as not to frighten him and opened his mouth to say something when the person’s head shot up at the same time another cold bolt of lightning struck through the sky.

And, in the split-second, Johnny was given to look at the boy’s face, all he could gather were the bruises and the blood and the beauty.

And then he was once again consumed by shadow.

Through the darkness, Johnny could still make out the boy’s face, but not in the detail he would have wanted.

“My name’s Johnny,” he said, keeping his voice as soft as possible. “Are you okay?”

It was a redundant question because the answer was, undoubtedly,  _ no, _ but Johnny asked anyway.

The boy shook his head, and looked down.

“What’s your name?”

The boy mumbled something but it was lost to the rain.

“Sorry?” Johnny tried.

The boy looked up again, right in Johnny’s eyes. “Taeyong,” he said, but his voice was barely more than a whisper and it was croaky and it sent him into another violent coughing fit. Johnny’s mind flared with alarm and he reached out a hand to comfort Taeyong, but he pushed it away as though it burned.

“I’m sorry; I’m sorry,” Johnny said.

He waited for a moment as Taeyong suffered through his burst of coughs, feeling powerless as he watched him. When they subsided, Johnny spoke again.

“Are you hurt?”

Taeyong nodded. Nothing more than a tiny tilt of his head, but it made protectiveness curl in Johnny’s gut regardless.

“Do you have anywhere you can stay tonight?”

Taeyong shook his head.

“Okay,” Johnny breathed out, “I live about five minutes away from here. Do you want to stay the night? I can get you some clean clothes and I promise I won’t hurt you. A warm bed ought to be better than a dingy alleyway, yeah?” He shot Taeyong a smile, hoping it would settle his nerves.

“Okay?” Taeyong nodded and the relief Johnny felt that he wouldn’t have to leave this poor stranger wounded and shivering on the ground of a dirty alley was overwhelming. “Okay.”

He stood up.

“It’s okay.” He held out his hand. “You’re safe now.”

Taeyong reached out, slow, like he was scared Johnny would withdraw his hand any moment. When his hand touched Johnny’s, Johnny marvelled at how soft it felt, how long and elegant his fingers were, how bony they were. Taeyong’s hand rested atop Johnny’s for a moment before Johnny closed his own fingers around it, and found, to his delight, that it fit into his palm perfectly.

He pulled Taeyong up, unsurprised to find that he weighed near nothing and the movement cost him almost no effort.

Standing up, Taeyong was at least a head and a half shorter than Johnny, and when he pressed himself close to Johnny’s side, Johnny was amazed at just how small his frame was.

Johnny released Taeyong’s hand for a moment, and hated the noise of dejection he made. He offered him a smile in the meantime as he shrugged off his coat to reveal his dry (and expensive) suit jacket beneath. He took the coat and wrapped it around Taeyong’s shoulders because, although he couldn’t see exactly what he was wearing, he was sure it wasn’t fit for a storm.

“Thank you,” Taeyong said, burrowing further into the coat and Johnny almost couldn’t feel the biting cold anymore.

Taeyong tucked himself into Johnny’s side then, and Johnny’s arm lifted to rest over his shoulders quite naturally. Johnny fought against the heat that threatened to rise in his cheeks, even if Taeyong wouldn’t be able to see it, and instead steered them out of the alley.

They didn’t speak on the journey to Johnny’s house, but there was comfort to be found in the silence, in Taeyong’s body pressed close to Johnny’s own.

When they arrived at Johnny’s apartment complex, Taeyong pulled away from his hold and waited while Johnny took his umbrella down. The lights were out and no one was in the lobby, which was strange but he pushed it from his mind. He made to step towards the elevator, stopping when he saw a scrappy piece of A4 paper with  _ out of order _ written on it stuck to the elevator doors.

“Weird,” Johnny muttered, “it was working this morning.”

He shrugged and turned to Taeyong. “Sorry,” he said, gesturing to the sign, “I guess we’ll have to take the stairs.”

He saw Taeyong’s silhouette nod his head before turning to the staircase.

When they reached Johnny’s door, Johnny’s frozen fingers fumbled with his keys for a good few moments before he managed to find the right one. When he did, he let out a short noise of triumph and Taeyong let loose a tiny, wonderful giggle and Johnny could feel his ears turn red with just how dainty and cute the sound was.

He pushed his door open and let it give way to his apartment. The warmth that surged out was almost instantaneous, and Johnny sighed as he felt it at last.

He gestured for Taeyong to go in first as he held the door open and then followed after him into the living room. On his way, he flicked the lights on and Taeyong came to life as a real person right in front of him, no longer shrouded by shadows.

He was pretty, unearthly so. Defined cheekbones that sat high on his face and a delicately arched nose that gave way to plump, perfectly shaped pink lips, bitten sore but still entrancing.

But his perfect features were marred, not enough to obscure his beauty but still enough to make Johnny’s stomach flip in anger. A deep cut across his left cheek that leaked droplets of blood down his skin, dried just above his jawline. A jawline which Johnny was sure could cut glass. There were bruises, too. Dark purple marks plastered on his temple and along his neck and under his right eye.

Johnny watched as Taeyong removed his coat to reveal a torn, thin white t-shirt, stuck to his skin by water so that it was near see-through. The shirt had lost any shape it had once had, the neck wide enough that it slipped off of Taeyong's frame to reveal a bony shoulder with a large red mark stretched over it and Johnny could feel the shock and anger grow in this gut. There were more bruises pressed down the length of Taeyong’s neck, forming a trial down either side. They were on his forearms as well, indents that looked too much like fingerprints for Johnny to be comfortable.

Underneath the marks though, Taeyong’s figure was small and his body was lithe and Johnny wanted nothing more than to pull him close to his chest and hold him there and hold him tight.

Taeyong cleared his throat awkwardly and Johnny felt his face flush when he realised he’d been staring.

“Sorry,” Johnny coughed and looked pointedly away. “I’ll get you some clothes and then you can have a shower and I’ll treat your um… your wounds.”

“Thank you,” Taeyong said, and his voice was so airy and soft and his eyes were so wide and sincere that Johnny felt his heart seize.

“It’s no problem,” Johnny said, sending him a warm a smile as he could manage before turning to walk down the corridor to his room.

He hunted around his drawers for a minute or so before he found a pair of sweatpants with a drawstring so Taeyong would be able to tie it around his doubtlessly tiny waist and one of Johnny’s hoodies that had been washed recently. It might have been a little big, but Johnny doubted that Taeyong would mind so long as it was warm.

He paused for a moment in front of his underwear drawer, and contemplated whether or not it would be creepy to give Taeyong a pair. He decided to put one in with the other clothes anyway, and Taeyong could decide if he wanted to wear them or not.

He made his way back into his living room, seeing that Taeyong had hung his coat up on the wrack by the door and the thought of it turned the corners of Johnny's lips up. Taeyong himself was stood by Johnny’s windowsill, turning a photo frame over in his hands.

Taeyong looked up when he heard Johnny enter, and Johnny was once more struck by just how otherworldly he looked.

“Who’s this?” Taeyong asked, pointing at the picture he was holding.

“Jaehyun,” Johnny said, looking at how Jaehyun had an arm slung around Johnny’s shoulders in the photo and the pair of them were laughing brightly in the afternoon summer sun. It had been a good day, Johnny thought fondly. “He’s my best friend.”

“You both look very happy,” Taeyong said, and his gaze was so piercing it was a little unnerving.

“Yeah,” Johnny said. “We’ve known each other since we were kids.”

“That’s cute,” Taeyong said. And then he put the photo back in its place on the windowsill.

Taeyong gave Johnny a smile, bright and lovely and he held it for just a beat too long before he let it fall.

“I have some clothes for you,” Johnny said, raising the bundle in his arms slightly. 

Taeyong took them in his arms and said, “thank you,” with that same wonderful smile. He looked up at Johnny through long eyelashes with those wide eyes and Johnny could have sworn his heart melted a little.

“Bathroom’s just this way.” He led Taeyong to the very end of the corridor and pushed the door open. “Towels are in that cabinet there and you can just put your clothes in the laundry basket when you’re finished.”

“Thank you, Johnny,” Taeyong said. “Really. This is so nice of you.”

Johnny scratched his head, a little flustered with the weight of Taeyong’s gaze. “It’s no problem, really. I couldn’t just leave you there.”

Taeyong shook his head and gave him another one of those smiles. “A lot of people would have.”

“Then they’re not very good people.”

“I think you’re a good person, Johnny.”

And then Taeyong had disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Johnny waited until he heard the water running before he left and walked to his room.

He took out some sleep clothes of his own and laid them on his dresser before turning his attention to his bed. There was no question about where they would be sleeping tonight: Taeyong would take the bed. So Johnny started to strip it down, changing the sheets and making it up nicely. He debated for a moment about whether he should arrange his plushies nicely on his bed or hide them.

Then he thought about Taeyong and his cute laugh and soft eyes and started to place his collection of plushies neatly atop and around his pillows. He stepped back to admire his work just as he heard the shower stop.

He went through the living room and into the kitchen where he put the kettle on and pulled two mugs down from the shelves, lining them up on the counter. He fished around in his pocket for his phone, knowing it was dead and attached it to his charger which was already plugged into a socket in the kitchen, flicking the switch on at the wall.

He waited for a minute or so more, the water bubbling in the kettle beside him as he waited. Just as the kettle had finished, Taeyong rounded the corner. Johnny’s heart stuttered in his chest.

The jumper was far too big on Taeyong, and it engulfed him in the grey material until he was practically swimming in it. His hair was still drying and it was messy and fluffy beneath the hood and made his face seem softer than it had before. The blood had been cleaned off his face, too, but the scars of the cuts and the bruises remained. Still, Johnny felt a strange sort of pride at the sight of such a beautiful man in his clothes. In such large clothing, Taeyong looked downright adorable and Johnny had to remind himself that staring too much was creepy.

“Do you want some tea?” Johnny asked and smiled when Taeyong nodded eagerly. “I’ve got green, chamomile, earl gr-”

“Chamomile,” Taeyong said with a grin that Johnny found himself mirroring.

“Chamomile it is.”

He made the two cups of tea and handed Taeyong’s to him. Taeyong wrapped both hands around the mug and seemed wholly unbothered by how hot it was. “I’m gonna go take a shower, but feel free to make yourself at home ‒ you can watch TV or something.”

“Okay, thanks again, Johnny.”

Johnny got his clothes from his room and went into the bathroom. He undressed quickly, tossing his uncomfortably wet clothes into the laundry basket and got into the shower. With a sigh, he let the hot water run over his body and closed his eyes and the coldness of the bitter night was finally washed off of him.

The sound of the water was loud in his ears as he massaged shampoo into his hair, fingers digging through the tangles the wind had created. The water flowed pleasantly over his muscles and Johnny could feel the life come back into them with every second that passed.

It was only the thought of Taeyong, injured and tired, waiting all alone in a stranger’s apartment that pulled Johnny from the shower before his fingers went wrinkly.

He changed into a jumper and sweatpants before making his way out into the living room again. Taeyong was sat on his sofa, feet tucked up under him and hands clutching at his mug. Johnny only just barely resisted the urge to run his fingers through Taeyong’s hair. 

“You good?” Johnny asked.

Taeyong looked up at him, his eyes black in the low light, and smiled. “I couldn’t find the remote.”

“Oh, sorry,” Johnny said. “Those stupid things are always going missing.”

Johnny walked to the kitchen, searching through the cabinets for the first-aid kit. He made to grab his cup of tea from the counter when he saw his phone, disconnected from its charger, and lying face down. He picked it up hesitantly, figuring he must have gotten distracted and forgotten to plug it in before he went for his shower. He plugged it in.

Making his way into the living room again, he knelt on the floor in front of Taeyong, who adjusted himself to make room for Johnny by crossing his legs. Taeyong leant over to put his mug on the coffee table. He hadn’t drunk any of it. Johnny put the kit on the floor next to him and opened it, looking for antiseptic wipes so he could start treating Taeyong’s cuts.

“May I?” He asked, gesturing to Taeyong’s cheek with the wipe. Taeyong nodded, not taking his eyes away from Johnny’s.

Johnny dabbed carefully at the cut on Taeyong’s cheek, surprised when he didn’t flinch at the inevitable sting of the first contact. He moved onto the other cuts on Taeyong’s face, and Taeyong remained perfectly still the entire time, like a cracked porcelain doll.

Johnny put a plaster over each of the bigger cuts. “Do you have any other cuts anywhere else?” He asked softly.

Taeyong nodded and pulled up the sleeve of Johnny’s hoodie to reveal a nasty gash dug into his forearm. Johnny let out a short breath of air and took out another wipe to dab at it gently.

“Would it be tactless for me to ask how you got these?”

“Do I have to tell you?” Taeyong asked, his voice smaller than it had been the entire night.

Johnny shook his head. “Not if you don’t want to.”

“Then I won’t,” Taeyong said. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise. I didn’t mean to pry.”

Johnny took a gauze from the kit and wrapped it around Taeyong’s arm, watching his face closely for the slightest sign of discomfort. Taeyong showed not even the smallest indicator of pain.

“You really are very kind,” Taeyong said, resting his other hand on Johnny’s shoulder. “I can’t thank you enough for helping me like this.”

Johnny was all too aware of all the places Taeyong was touching him when he said, “I only did what any good person would do.”

“Still,” Taeyong moved closer, until their chests were pressed against each other, “I’m really really grateful. And you were right; I feel very safe now.”

And Johnny didn’t want to take advantage of someone in a vulnerable position but when Taeyong edged ever closer and his eyes fluttered shut, Johnny really couldn’t find the strength in him to resist.

Their lips met in a chaste kiss, and Johnny was taken by the feeling of bliss it gave him. And just as Johnny’s eyes slipped closed, Taeyong pulled away. Johnny chased after him, desperate for more of what he was given only a tase of, and felt Taeyong smile against his mouth before he parted his lips with his tongue.

Johnny’s hand reached up to frame the side of Taeyong’s face, the other coming up to rest at the back of his head. Taeyong was skilled, almost artful, in the way he kissed and Johnny’s mind was consumed with the thought of kissing Taeyong and kissing Taeyong only.

Taeyong pulled away and when Johnny moved to follow after him, Taeyong put a hand on Johnny’s chest, holding him where he was.

And the reality of the situation came crashing back in around Johnny.

“Sorry,” he stuttered out, “I got carried away.”

Taeyong giggled a laugh that sounded like sin. “Don’t be sorry; I enjoyed it too. But my cut.”

“Right, yeah, sorry,” Johnny said, pulling Taeyong’s arm back up gently and securing the bandage. “I’m just going to go put this back in the kitchen.”

“I’ll be right here.”

Johnny stood up, his knees protesting the movement but he ignored them. He took the mugs, neither of which had been drunk out of, and the first aid kit back into the kitchen, and put them back in their proper places. His phone was still plugged in.

He walked back out into the living room to see Taeyong still sat cross-legged on the sofa, gazing at a spot down the dark corridor. Johnny’s eyes flit momentarily to the window, and realised he hadn’t yet closed the blinds. He made his way over to them and started to pull them shut when he realised that one of his photo frames had fallen over, and was lying face down on the windowsill.

He frowned, and picked it up. Shock gripped his heart. It was a photo of him and Jaehyun ‒ the same one Taeyong had been looking at earlier ‒ only the frame was cracked. The glass was split, marred by a spider-web-like crack across its centre, right over Jaehyun’s face. And, upon closer inspection, there were tiny fragments of glass scattered over the windowsill.

He turned to face Taeyong, only to find Taeyong already looking at him with a scarily blank expression before it morphed into something more amicable.

“Taeyong,” Johnny said carefully, still stood next to the windowsill, “do you know what happened to my photo?”

Taeyong stood up and Johnny took an automatic step backwards. The smile on Taeyong’s face didn’t falter.

“I’m sorry Johnny. I must have knocked it over or something by accident.”

Taeyong took another step towards him, worry widening his eyes.

“I’m really sorry. Please don’t be mad at me.”

Taeyong brought his hands together as he took another step, and the sweater paws he had almost made Johnny swoon. Johnny put the photo frame back on the windowsill and took a step towards Taeyong.

“I’m not mad at you, Taeyong. I can just buy a new frame; it’s okay,” he said, and hoped his voice was soft enough to calm Taeyong down.

Taeyong finally reached him, and Johnny’s hands found his waist naturally, and he let them rest there as Taeyong pressed his own hands against Johnny’s chest.

Taeyong pushed himself up onto his tiptoes and Johnny craned his neck down to allow Taeyong to capture his lips in a kiss. The kiss was cold, but bewitching all the same and Johnny felt himself be pulled further and further into the feeling of Taeyong against him. Taeyong ran his tongue along Johnny’s lip and Johnny heard himself let out a small whine as though it were a faraway noise when Taeyong sucked a touch too harshly on his bottom lip.

Taeyong’s hand snaked sneakily up to grip at the hair behind Johnny’s head a little too tight but Johnny didn’t care when Taeyong let out a tiny gasp, and he became obsessed with hearing that same noise again.

Kissing Taeyong felt something like being pulled into some unknown place, but Johnny decided he would let Taeyong pull him anywhere so long as he would kiss him like this.

“Johnny,” Taeyong murmured, the word breathy. And then their lips were joined again, and Johnny found that he was drunk on the taste of Taeyong, hungry ‒ like a man starved ‒ for more of it.

There was something though ‒ at the very back of Johnny’s mind ‒ that warned him about how weird this all was. About how cold the kiss was, how tight Taeyong’s hold on him was. Johnny opened his eyes, and startled when he found that Taeyong was already staring at him, something like hunger in his eyes.

Johnny found it more difficult than it should have been to pull away from the kiss. Taeyong frowned when he did so.

Johnny used the last scraps of his strength to step away, even as everything in his heart told him to embrace Taeyong and kiss away the frown on his face.

“Where did you say you were from?” Johnny asked, turning away and pretending to busy himself with clearing up the glass on the windowsill.

“I didn’t,” Taeyong said quietly.

“Right,” Johnny said, and felt a strange feeling grow in the pit of his stomach.

“Seoul,” Taeyong answered. “That’s where I grew up, anyway.”

Johnny nodded. Seoul was a big place, Taeyong’s answer not very specific.

“And how old are you?”

“Twenty four.”

The same as Johnny. Taeyong looked younger.

“What’s your surname?”

“Lee. What’s with all these questions, Johnny?” And Johnny wished he could answer that, wished he had a better answer than  _ I want to know normal things about you so that you feel more like a real human being _ . “You were being so considerate earlier,” Taeyong continued, his voice closer now. “What changed?”

Johnny spun around and immediately took a step backwards, back making contact with the wall, when he saw just how close Taeyong was to him. Taeyong looked up at Johnny, eyes too big and dark all at once, with a smile stretched over his face. It was the same smile he’d worn all night, but there was the faintest sort of glint in his eyes that made it look impossibly sinister.

“What’s wrong, Johnny?” Taeyong asked, his voice seemingly caring but there was a hint of mocking beneath his tone that unsettled Johnny, made his heart beat loudly in his ears. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Johnny croaked out. And that was the thing. Taeyong hadn’t done a thing wrong. And that didn’t sit right in Johnny’s gut.

Taeyong moved even closer, his fingers coming up to rest at the side of Johnny’s neck. He stroked the flesh there tenderly for a few moments, his eyes following the movement. He stopped then, and pressed his fingers ‒ cold and soft ‒ into Johnny’s pulse point.

Johnny pushed away from the wall, past Taeyong, and stalked into the kitchen. He went straight for his phone, pushing the power button with perhaps unnecessary vehemence. It wouldn’t turn on. Johnny’s stomach dropped through his body like a weight.

His eyes followed the power cord to where it was plugged into the wall, only to see that the switch at the socket was off. His phone remained useless in his hand.

He turned to see that Taeyong was stood a few paces away from him, smiling lovingly at him.

The unnerving feeling that had been brewing in Johnny’s gut became more and more recognisable as dread and fear the longer Taeyong smiled at him, ethereal in his beauty.

“What  _ are _ you?” Johnny breathed out.

Taeyong's smile grew until it was a crooked grin on his face.

“I was wondering when you’d ask,” he said, and he started to advance towards Johnny.

Johnny scrambled, running into the living room when he tripped over something on the floor and went crashing into the sofa. He looked down to see the remote control on the floor where he’d fallen.

“What do you want?” Johnny gritted out tersely as Taeyong came to stand beside the sofa.

“You,” Taeyong said easily, letting himself fall on top of Johnny, his knee pressed between Johnny’s legs and his hands running through his hair. Johnny’s back was pressed against the armrest of the chair and Taeyong pushed him back further, so that Johnny could look at him as he spoke.

Taeyong laughed, a beautiful, musical thing but it pulled the hairs at the back of Johnny's neck to stand on end with just how cold it felt. And Johnny wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but the bruises on Taeyong’s face seemed lighter now ‒ like they were fading away.

“Thank you for inviting me in, Johnny,” he said, none of that croakiness in his voice anymore. Rather, it was clear and sharp like the blade of a knife. “I really do feel much safer now.”

Johnny didn't.

But then Taeyong laughed again, and pressed his lips against Johnny's and Johnny felt his eyes slip closed as he surrendered himself to Taeyong and his will, whatever that was. His hands found purchase on Taeyong’s waist, fingers digging into the flesh there. The kiss was cold, but Johnny felt so impossibly warm despite it. Kissing Taeyong was at the forefront of his mind and the outside world and broken photo frames and dead phones faded into irrelevance.

Kissing Taeyong was bewitching, enthralling and Johnny, with nothing left to tether him to the real world beyond Taeyong's touch, would gladly give himself over and let himself be put under this spell if it meant being able to continue.

And, sitting with Taeyong's hands in his hair and feeling so very warm, Johnny let himself melt into Taeyong's hold.

Johnny felt so very safe in his hold.

**Author's Note:**

> i genuinely don't know where this fic came from i was meant to be writing something else but now this exists somehow so that's fun  
pls don't judge me too harshly i wrote this very quickly with no direction 
> 
> anyway if you enjoyed, please validate me by leaving kudos and comments <3  
happy halloween xx
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/whatisanult)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/whatisanult)


End file.
